


accidental wingman

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: JBJ (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lucy - Freeform, M/M, Tolbi, also featuring Yongguk's cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: In which Minghao is jealous, Junhui loves cats, and Longguo does what he has to do.





	accidental wingman

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in love with cat butler Yongguk (and I refer to him as Longguo, just because, and will be doing so for this fic as well so that there’s an equal use of their Chinese names) and in love with the idea that he and Junhui bond over cats. I don't even know if they're friends IRL, but I'm almost positive they'll be good friends if ever. That’s really where this fic started, just my biases together with cats, and then I added Minghao and this was born. Hopefully it’s as fun to read as it was for me to write it, I’ve had the idea for some time and finally finished it. 

**[ MINGHAO ]**

Xu Minghao was not an envious person.

He wasn’t. He’s never been the envious type, really; never really one to borrow the other kid’s toys and not give it back because he wanted it for himself. He has always been calm and collected, even as a child, and kept it with him until he grew older. He was content with his own things, not the jealous or possessive type either when it came to sharing his things. That was what he believed to be true, but knew that it was probably false.

At least it was suddenly false when it came to Junhui, his fellow Seventeen member, definitely not his in any other way because they weren’t _together_ —yet Minghao found himself positively seething with resentment and hints of jealousy and envy at the sight of Junhui being great friends with Jin Longguo. Not that he’ll ever admit that to anybody. Not even himself. 

Which was why he had agreed to Junhui inviting him out on one of his outings (it wasn’t a _date,_ please) with Longguo, purely because it wasn’t supposed to matter.

It didn’t matter to him at all that he was left out as the two bonded in the stupid pink cat cafe Junhui chose, cooing over kittens and laughing over the cute things the other cats did. It didn’t matter that Minghao was a dog person who would much rather be in the park across the cafe than anywhere near cats; but that would mean leaving Junhui alone with Longguo, and he sure as hell wasn’t allowing _that_ to happen. It was tempting, yes, but just the sight of them bunched together near a couple of cats made him stay put in his seat.

He couldn’t even join in the conversations they had.

“This was what Tolbi did the other day,” Longguo would say excitedly, showing Junhui pictures and videos on his phone. He tried to show Minghao once, but the latter just smiled and said it was cute, before Junhui began gushing over the cat. That was the end of _that_ conversation. Longguo never tried again. “I hope you get a cat soon, too, Junhui.” 

Junhui sighed, “I know, too bad we can’t have pets and all.”

“If you ever want to be around cats for free, you could visit our dorm! You’re more than welcome.”

At that, Minghao promptly nearly choked on his drink. He waved off the concerned looks he got and passed it off as a cough thanks to the cat hair all over him. Junhui eyed him with worry for a few moments before turning to Longguo again.

He beamed, “that would be great. Did you hear that, Haohao? We can visit their dorm and meet Longguo’s cats! Tolbi and Lucy!”

“I heard,” Minghao all but grumbled out, before catching Longguo’s expression and turning his own to a politely smiling one. “I might pass on that, though, but you can feel free to go.”

Admittedly, Minghao had said that hoping Junhui would insist that he come with, because Junhui always asked Minghao to accompany him for things. He was clingy in that way, which was great for the younger boy because that meant he didn’t have to be so obvious about his feelings for Junhui if it was Junhui who did all the planning and talking. Sometimes Junhui would pick another member to head out with, but most of the time it was Minghao, which was enough for him. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case with Longguo.

“I don’t mind going alone,” Junhui said after a pause, smiling at Longguo and the cat in his hands. “We can get to know each other more, too!”

“That’ll be great!”

Minghao wanted to roll his eyes and gag. 

 

**[ JUNHUI ]**

Wen Junhui wasn’t exactly quiet, by any means. He was somewhat shy and reserved at first, but it  usually didn’t take too long for him to warm up to people and chatter his way about anything after meeting someone new. He loved making new friends in particular. The new friendship with Longguo was great, mainly because they just had so much in common. Longguo was Chinese and his age, not to mention, with a love of cats that he related to greatly. That meant they had a lot of things they could talk about, general topics under the China sun, anything about cats. It was a good kind of friendship, one he was sure to enjoy.

“Thanks for inviting me again, Longguo.”

Longguo grinned at him, “no problem. Have a seat, I’ll let the kids out in a bit.”

After only a few minutes away, he soon came back with two cats in tow. Junhui knew that the black one was Tolby, he looked at Junhui with curious eyes, probably wondering how he was. Lucy didn't mind him right away, choosing instead to race around the living room and up the sofa, until Longguo took both of them into his arms and deposited Tolby on Junhui's lap, keeping Lucy on his. The sight of the cute cats made Junhui's heart warm.

Not only could they talk about cats, but Longguo was now just one more person that Junhui can talk to about Minghao.

“Tolbi really is cute,” he cooed, holding the black cat in his arms. “He reminds me a bit of Haohao, don’t you think? They both look cold, but actually really sweet. So cute.”

“Minghao, huh?” Longguo replied, clearly surprised. “I don’t think he’ll be too happy to be likened to a cat. I can tell he doesn’t like them.”

“No, no,” Junhui said, shaking his head. “He likes them, he just likes dogs better. He loves dogs a lot, you know, any type. He wants a big one specifically, like a golden retriever maybe, but we can’t even get a small one in the dorms. He’s good with them, dogs usually like him. We had some at a shoot a few times, he really felt like a dog owner even if we don't have one.”

“I see.”

It’s not exactly a habit, or anything, at least not something Junhui is entirely aware of. He was just the type of guy who liked about his likes, and he liked Minghao quite a lot, so there was nothing wrong with that, right? Longguo wouldn’t mind hearing about Minghao either. Who wouldn’t want to hear about Minghao? He was adorable and amazing and currently not in Longguo’s living room, which was sad. 

Junhui pouted as his mind processed the absence of Minghao, “I wish he was here.”

“I did invite him,” Longguo pointed out, feeling a little bad that he didn’t coax the other boy further. He could tell Minghao wasn’t interested, plus he did already say he didn’t want to come over. Junhui only pouted further as he remembered. Fumbling over his words, Longguo continued, “d-do you think he’ll want to come next time? I want to be friends with him, too.”

At that, Junhui’s pout turned into a smile, “I’m sure you guys are already friends! He could just be a bit quiet, that’s all. It takes some getting used to. Did you know when we first met I accidentally thought he was somebody else? It was really awkward. I thought he hated me for weeks.”

Longguo nodded at him to continue, unsure what else to do, “sounds interesting.”

“Yeah, thankfully he warmed up to me eventually. He was so cute back then, cuter than Lucy over here,” Junhui picked up the cat and held her on his lap, distracted for a moment before he remembered he was in the middle of his favourite topic. “He’s grown so much, actually. He was cool before, but he’s a lot cooler now.”

“Uh, y-yeah, Minghao is pretty cool,” Longguo found himself agreeing, suddenly wondering if he should. Apparently, that was the right answer, because rather than getting possessive over it, the other boy’s grin grew wider at the thought that they shared the same positive view when it came to Minghao. Clearly, Junhui was overjoyed that he found one more thing he had in common with Longguo. Hopefully not too much, though. Minghao was still his, after all.

 

**[ LONGGUO ]**

“Listen,” Longguo said, dragging Minghao from the hallway and into a corner. 

Admittedly, that might not have been the best course of action, but he had nothing else available to him. Minghao had agreed to tag along with Junhui and Longguo again on another one of their meet ups, probably forced only by the puppy eyed look Junhui gave him when he asked. Longguo wasn’t dense. He knew Minghao had feelings for Junhui, could tell the moment he saw the younger boy glare at him for a split second when he tried inviting Junhui to his dorm a second time. 

Longguo wanted to be friends with them, not caught up in a crazy love triangle he didn’t even consider was a possibility until he heard Junhui talk about Minghao for 3 hours straight.

“Please do us both a favour as Junhui’s friend,” Longguo began to say, noticing how Minghao bristled when he referred to himself as Junhui’s friend. Damn, chill, Minghao. He continued regardless, getting straight to the point. “He doesn’t shut up about you. Get together with him. Kiss some sense into him, he doesn’t seem to know you like him, anything at this point would definitely work. Please, do us all a favour. I think I am speaking for all of us who know Junhui.”

It took Minghao a couple of seconds to process the sudden rapid Mandarin, but when he finally did, all he could do was blush and gawk.

“W-what—what are you talking about? Doesn’t Junhui—“

“Like me? Are you kidding? He likes my cats,” Longguo said incredulously, gesturing at the direction that led back to the table where the two left Junhui. “That’s about it.”

“But there’s no way he—“

“Likes you? No offense, dude, but are you blind? Deaf, maybe? What part of he didn’t stop talking about you for hours when he came over did you not hear?”

Minghao frowned, “that would explain why he keeps bringing me along to your outings.”

“Uh,” Longguo started, before nodding slowly. “Yeah, pretty much.”

"This suddenly makes better sense," Minghao muttered, mostly to himself, but there were tell-tale signs of a smile beginning to show on his face. "He's not making me jealous on purpose or anything, he just wants me around."

The older boy nodded, "you're right, absolutely right. Let's go back?"

Again, Longguo probably should have thought his plan through. He had stopped somewhere at "tell Minghao that Junhui likes him" and didn't really consider the other parts of the plan. Nonetheless, things proceeded pretty well. By the time they sat back at their table, Minghao had casually taken Junhui's hand in his and acted as if he wasn't blushing. The silent confession was more than enough. Junhui was, well, more obvious. He always has been, as he started at their linked hands, and then at Minghao, and then at Longguo as he excitedly mouthed that _they were holding hands, Longguo, look!_

Longguo gave him a thumbs up. His job here was done.

Even if it now meant he had an entire afternoon of thirdwheeling the new couple. Maybe he shouldn't have befriended them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
